


【八仙少】撩

by Zoujinjin



Category: all男少主, 男少主 - Fandom, 食物語
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin
Summary: *我不會打cp唉，就將就點吧!*反正少主一定是男少主我就不用多說明了吧?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	【八仙少】撩

**Author's Note:**

> *我不會打cp唉，就將就點吧!  
> *反正少主一定是男少主我就不用多說明了吧?

翻了一個圈，他抬頭看像那端坐在木桌前閱讀書卷的男人  
他纖細的手指捲起自己一絲髮絲捲著玩，又放到唇邊抿著  
滴答一滴答一滴答一  
他撇了牆上一眼  
現在已經九點多了，又是冬天，天黑得較快。他老早就被人推入浴室梳洗一番  
澡他是聽話的洗了，但也只限於洗完澡  
現在，是他的自由時間  
他抱住床單的一角，眼裡帶著笑意看過去  
端坐在木椅上的男人禁慾的臉被燭火的光芒照的溫柔，那銀色髮絲都帶著淡淡橙色  
因為已經梳洗完畢，那人將一頭銀色長髮側放在肩上，並未像以往一樣綁起  
看起來…比以往更好看了呢  
只可惜…他不滿看著對方翻著書頁的手指  
他用力蹬腳，潔白的腳背將男人原本整齊的被單，末了還用腳趾夾住被單套弄皺，弄出些微噪音  
露出得意的笑容，他轉過頭期待的看像那個常把禮儀掛在嘴邊的男人  
但那個不知好歹的傢伙似乎已經完全融入書卷裡，連頭也不抬，嘴裡念念有詞著書上的字詞  
常被捧在手心細心呵護的小少主嘖了一聲，剛才自信的笑容垮下幾分  
他賭氣的嘟嘴，翻過身雙腿打折胸前  
他只穿著著厚著臉皮向男人討到的襯衫，比男人矮了許多的他穿上後衣襬幾乎到膝蓋，所以他根本沒有想要多穿一件褲子的想法  
想必男人多少也想到這點，推推擠擠說自己還要讀書要他自己回自己房間，最後非要他貼身嘟囊著”八仙難道要我裸著身體出去嗎…”才紅著臉肯將一件襯衫給他  
抱著膝蓋，他故意張大雙腿，讓性器軟綿綿的搭在腹部，還淘氣的讓自己光滑的屁股對著男人，股間的小洞一縮一縮著簡直是赤裸的邀請  
“….為人謀而不忠乎…”可惜男人依舊沒從書卷上移開目光  
他嘖了一聲放下腿，轉而用雙腿夾住旁邊蓬鬆的枕頭，將它牢牢鎖在跨間，接著仰頭看著天花板  
耳邊是時鐘滴答滴答的聲音，他默數三十後終於受不了男人這近乎是放置的作法  
“哪~八仙~”  
他故意用這種如同發情母貓的聲音喚他，因為正直的男人對他這種不知檢點的語氣很是沒轍  
餘光他似乎看到男人身體抖了一下  
他心裡偷笑，嘴角露出一個弧度  
想無視他?想都別想~  
“戒驕戒躁”男人充滿笑意的聲音讓他楞了一下，下秒身上一片陰影擋住了光源  
銀色髮絲垂在他臉龐輕搔著，男人那溫和的臉出現在眼前  
八仙本就長的俊美，本人若是故意增加魅力，那就更不用說了  
而他又是沒有克制力的，只那一眼雙頰忍不住就泛紅起來  
“少主…”低沉的聲音包含著不明的情緒。八仙微微彎下身，舌比唇先碰上了身下那雙夾通紅的人唇上  
“唔…”被美色迷得七葷八素的小少主下意識地想要張開嘴接受一切，但想到剛才被放置在一旁，馬上賭氣般把嘴閉的緊緊的  
可那舌也沒退縮，描繪著他的唇形，在雙唇之間的隙縫輾壓  
八仙看自家小少主還在賭氣，喉間發出低低的笑聲  
他伸出大手，按在小少主胸前  
掌心中央有個明顯的凸起觸感，八仙手掌微縮，連著衣服抓住那細皮嫩肉  
白色輕薄的襯衫馬上突出一處粉紅，就像那嫩乳急著破開衣物突出似的  
那裏也是少年最敏感的地方，果不其然，小少主嗚咽一聲，終於被男人的舌突破防線  
那舌一碰上身下人顫抖的舌立刻捲了上去，和舌的主人平靜的臉色不同，那舌又急又狠，狠狠壓制著小舌  
而小少主只能勉強的張大嘴讓男人能更順利侵犯自己，期望自己的乖巧能換來短暫呼吸機會  
但他的乖巧只是加重了身上男人的控制慾，八仙放開那塊被他揉到發紅的乳肉，厚實的手掌慢慢往上，最後抓住那塊微微顫抖的小肉根  
他的手指一碰上時，小少主如離水的魚般大力地抖動，一直抓緊棉被的手抓住他的手腕  
“別…”小少主雙眼迷離，牛奶白的大腿將那隻手夾住不讓動作”…我…我要睡了”  
八仙那充滿柔情的眼神一瞬間冷卻了下來  
他家的少主就是這種個性，總是把人的理智撩到九霄雲外，但當人已準備好好好享用他時又奶著聲音拒絕逃避  
這真是…  
那被夾在雙腿間的大手往下一滑，順利的突破那夾緊緊的大腿，露出那微勃起的小芽  
“少主，在下想教您一些東西…”他的語氣沉穩，就像往常教人一樣  
“是關於自覺這件事”  
……  
…  
..  
“嗚…嗚嗚…不要了，真的不要了….”  
小少年坐在男人身上，已經軟綿的雙手搭在對方腹部上  
他剛才已經射了兩回了，稀薄的液體都落在男人手中，又送入自己後方  
他身下的小肉棒完全變成男人的玩物，若是自己伺候的男人不盡興，男人就會微笑著單手掌控他整根性器，連同兩旁的蛋蛋像擠牛乳一樣給他榨出一次精  
強制榨精了一次他就受不了了，於是第二次他又累的坐在男人肉棒後就不動後，趕忙抓住那隻即將要壓榨他的手，辛苦爬到男人面前去討吻  
他貓兒似的去啃對方的喉結，又去舔對方的下巴  
這招對男人很受用，原本抓著他腰上下移動的手改為輕撫，從背後撫到臀部，末了還拍了一下  
那一下將他的屁股打偏，小少主頓時睜大雙眼  
那頂端原本還頂著他穴裡讓他穴擠壓，結果因為男人一拍而整根滑了出去  
滑出去的肉棒搖晃，又再次拍向他的小洞外圍，發出啪的一聲  
“阿….”他轉過頭去看，看到那根折磨他好幾小時濕漉漉的肉根有精神的貼在他臀間  
耳邊是男人忽然急促的呼吸，他小心轉頭看向男人  
男人依舊是微笑  
長時間操弄的小穴被對方冰涼手指觸碰，一個指節小幅度抽插著  
剛才激烈的情事讓少年食髓知味，但現在這種要插不插的感覺讓剛才還在喊累的人頓時心癢難耐  
他下意識的跟隨手指動作，但就算吃進所有指節，體內那最搔的點還是饑渴著  
他想要更粗更大的東西擠壓那個點，不停衝撞刺激才好  
“不是吃不下了?恩?”男人將他明顯的想法看得透徹，惡劣的張開在少年穴裡的四指  
“少主看看，這裡餓的在流口水呢”  
鮮紅的肉壁露在空氣中收縮，又留下許多液體，小少主根本受不了，嘴角留下一絲饑渴的銀線，哀求的看向男人  
“八仙…師兄…我好癢…真的好癢…”被情慾燃燒的少年不住扭起屁股，求著男人”想要…八仙進去…癢…”  
雖然說被少主服務才是他的本意，但八仙也知道少年已經累了  
將自家少主翻過身，八仙一手壓在少年背後讓他跪趴呈現一種放低姿態，一手拍向對方臀辦要他抬高屁股  
跪在自己身下求操的少主…這種上下顛倒的背德感讓男人肉棒又脹大許多  
“自己扳開”他命令道，滿意的看著少年聽話的樣子  
抓住身下人細膩的腰肢，他繼續這場情事  
…..

叮一叮一叮一  
六點的鬧鐘準時響起，有規律的在早晨的陽光下顫動著  
將棉被拉到頭上，小少主皺眉忍了一會沒忍住，細長嫩腿伸到身邊難得熟睡的男人身上戳著要人起床關鬧鐘  
他還不想重睡夢中脫離，連踢人也是閉著眼的  
所以當他感覺腳碰上一處熾熱硬挺時，再次張眼已是身邊人蠢蠢欲動的眼神  
他馬上被嚇的完全清醒，苦苦哀求對方昨晚屁股被做的紅腫，還是無法制止男人扯住自己腳踝拉去，又是新一輪操弄


End file.
